Love So Pure
by Kuroda Masaki
Summary: Minami and Yutaka starting their second year at Ryōō Gakuen High School. Minami and Yutaka both have secret crushes on each other and they are not sure how to express their feelings...


Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! this is my first light novel written. ****I just want to thank my cousin "Yuri Fan A"**** for giving me the inspiration to start writing my own stories, and I would like to thank him for also reviewing my story too. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm open for any suggestions and criticisms, basically anything that could make it better, or things I could improve on myself. So enjoy! (^.^)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.

Love So Pure

Chapter 1

The New Year

FLASHBACK

It was the day of admission exams at Ryōō Gakuen High School, which was the day I met her...Yutaka Kobayakawa. Before I was getting ready for the entrance exams I started feeling sick so I headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later a girl with red hair walked in the bathroom. She stood about maybe 5 feet tall and looked more like she could pass for an elementary school girl. She was crying. A second after I saw her I walked up to her...

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," she said.

I handed her a handkerchief.

"Here."

"Thank you," the strawberry haired girl said.

"You don't look too good; I could take you to the nurse's office."

"I don't want to be too much trouble for you."

"No it's fine, I don't mind."

"Thank you," she said

We were getting close to the nurse's office. _So fragile and innocent...Kawaii..._ Seconds later, she turned around and asked me, "Umm...May I ask what your name is?"

I turn my head to the side and replied.

"I am Minami, Iwasaki Minami."

"Nice to meet you! I am Kobayakawa Yutaka," she said smiling.

Before I dropped her off she stopped.

"Thank you for helping me today Iwasaki-San!"

I blushed and turned away.

"You...You're welcome."

We waved each other goodbye and I headed to my class. While walking to class I was hoping to myself that the red haired girl was ok.

_I hope I get to see her again._

Minutes later and I walked into my class, I took a seat.

We were an hour through class and the door opened...

"I'm sorry! I was at the nurse's office!" said a girl with red hair.

The teacher told her to take her seat.

She stood there for a second then took a look at class.

"Iwasaki-San you are in this class!" She said happily.

I gave her a smile, and then she took her seat by me.

_Seeing her in my class, and was sitting by me too. I was happy to start off my year with her... Yutaka Kobayakawa._

It was the day of admission exams at Ryōō Gakuen High School, which was the day I met Minami Iwasaki. She is tall and slender, short mint green hair, and a very quiet girl. I met her the day of the entrance exams. Since it was my first day of high school I was very scared since I didn't know anyone. It was a new experience for me. I eventually just got so scared, I started crying. I didn't want everyone to see so I ran to the bathroom. I started crying a lot more. Then she walked up to me.

"Are you ok," asked the green haired girl

"Yes I'm fine."

She handed me a handkerchief.

"Here," she said.

"Thank you."

"Should I take you to the nurse's office? You don't look too good," she said.

"I don't want to be too much trouble for you."

"No its fine, I don't mind," she said.

We were getting close to the nurse's office._ She is really tall..._ _I hope I will be as tall as her one day._ Seconds later, I stopped and asked her.

"Umm... may I ask what your name is?"

She turned her head to the side and replied back.

"I am Minami...Iwasaki Minami."

Before she dropped me off at the nurse's office, I stopped.

"Nice to meet you! I am Yutaka... Kobayakawa Yutaka."

Before saying my goodbyes to my new friend I met, I said.

"Thank you for everything Iwasaki-San!"

She blushed and turned away.

"You...You're welcome," said the mint haired girl.

We said our goodbyes, and then she left for her class.

_I hope I will get to see her again._..

After being in the nurse's office for an hour, I finally was able to go to my class. I then opened the door to my class.

"I'm sorry! I was at the nurse's office!"

The teacher told me to take my seat. I took a look at the class and I saw a tall girl with green mint hair sitting at one of the desks.

"Iwasaki-San you are in this class!"

The green haired girl gave me a smile. I then took my seat by her.

_The thought of me not seeing her again... but she is in my class!_

_This is going to be the start of a great year. My new friend, Iwasaki Minami_.

Present

Monday April 1

It is a nice sunny day at Ryōō Gakuen High school. It was the end of summer and the first day of school. Here we start with Minami Iwasaki, a tall and slender girl, taller than most girls at school; she has short mint green hair. Minami is a very quiet girl and she normally responds with the shortest answer possible, but very kind at heart. Next we have Yutaka Kobayakawa. So small she could be mistaken for an elementary school girl. She has short ponytails and short strawberry colored hair. Hiyori Tamura, she had long black hair, wore round glasses, and is also a doujinshi artist. Lastly we have Patricia Martin a transfer student from the U.S. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes with a slim physique. The four girls are starting their second year of high school.

_It's great to be back_

"We need a longer summer I just barely finished my recent doujinshi," said Hiyori.

"I agree, our summer is nothing compared to our vacation back in the U.S." Patricia replied. "What is your doujin about this time?"

"Oh...Nothing." Hiyori replied very bluntly.

"Hehe nothing huh?" She snickered at Hiyori then looked at both Minami and Yutaka.

"It's not what you think!" Hiyori said flustered.

Both Minami and Yutaka looked at both girls confused not knowing what they were going off about, and then decided to have their own conversation.

"So...Minami-Chan I hope your summer was good!"

"It was good, how was yours?"

"It was good. Konata Onee-chan actually came over for a little to take a break from college; she has been really busy lately."

"I actually ran into Miyuki Onee-chan this summer too," Minami replied "She came by to pick up some things; she told me she is moving to America and going to college there."

"Wow that is amazing! I hope she will be able to visit sometimes!" Yutaka said smiling.

"So how has Konata been?"

"She is doing great! No she still looks the same though; she didn't really seem to grow at all."

"How is Miyuki? I'm guessing she has changed a lot, she normally does"

"She has been good."

Minami then stops and looks down. "She has also gotten…umm…bigger..."

"Bigger?" asked the confused little girl.

Minami turned around bringing her palms to her chest. *Touch* Touch*… *Touch* Touch*…

Yutaka tilted her head looking confused.

"What do you mean Minami-Chan," She asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Minami said sadly.

_There is still hope..._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Eventually everyone got to class to meet their new teacher for the year. Minami and Yutaka walked in and they saw a tall woman with long blonde hair.

"Hey aren't you Konata's little cousin?" she asked.

"Yes I am Konata's younger cousin Yutaka, Kobayakawa Yutaka nice to meet you!"

"Oh you seem different than Konata. I am Kuroi Nanako; I will be your teacher this year."

"I hope you actually pay attention in class and get your homework done rather than spending your whole day watching anime and playing MMO's,"

"I won't, and Konata tells me you also play a lot of video games like her too," Yutaka commented back.

_Damn it! She got me there_...

"Ok everyone take your seats, we will be beginning the lesson!" Nanako said aloud.

Everyone took their seats and Nanako started her lecture. The four friends, Minami, Hiyori, Yutaka, and Patricia all sat around each other and started class.

As the class was progressing, Yutaka couldn't help but look at Minami. It seemed like something was bothering her. Yutaka decided to talk to Minami during lunch after class.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Class was finally over, everyone started getting ready lunch. Yutaka moved her desk by Minami, including Hiyori and Patricia.

"Hey Minami-Chan, are you feeling alright," asked the concerned little girl.

Minami looked down and responds.

"I'm fine."

"Oh I was hoping everything was alright, you don't look too good," Yutaka said concerned.

"No I'm fine; just first day of school, and I'm tired," Minami said.

There was silence in the room; Minami then looks at Yutaka for a minute.

"Yutaka your bow is crooked let me fix that for you," said the green haired girl.

"Oh thank you Minami-Chan," Yutaka said.

Her face turned as red as her hair.

Hiyori is looking at this scene stops and then grins, presses her glasses up, reaches in her bag for her sketchbook for this perfect moment.

_IT IS TIME!_

_What the… Where is my sketchbook?_

"New Doujin idea? Hehe that's too bad then…" Patricia snickers.

_Gah! Perfect moments like these I always forget something!_

_SUCH MISFORTUNE! _

Hiyori slammed her head down on her desk.

Minami fixed her bow and Yutaka blushed, while twirling her fingers.

"Thank you again Minami-Chan," Yutaka said while tilting her head smiling.

"You're welcome."

Soon both Yutaka and Minami take a look at poor Hiyori looking as dead as a ghost.

"She will be fine," Patricia says laughing.

It got quiet again, then Minami spoke to her red haired friend.

"Hey Yutaka..."

"Yes Minami-Chan?"

"Would you like to eat lunch outside with me," Minami asked.

"Yes of course! I would love to!" Yutaka replied.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The two girls went outside and shared each other's bentos.

"Hey Yutaka are you busy at all this weekend," Minami asked.

"No not at all, why do you ask," Yutaka asked.

"Well we didn't really get to see each other this summer and I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping or something," Minami said.

"Sure I would love too! It's fun being with you! I haven't seen you at all during the summer either."

"Ok how does Saturday sound?"

"Sure that would be great," Yutaka smiled.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The day continued on, and soon school ended. The four girls took the train and headed home. Patricia and Hiyori said their goodbyes to Minami and Yutaka. Then both Minami and Yutaka then started their walk home.

"I am excited for this Saturday!" Yutaka said happily.

"Me too," Minami replied.

"I'm glad it's with you though!" Yutaka said smiling.

Minami nodded her head and smiled back Yutaka.

Both girls were getting close to their houses and were about to say their good byes to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then and I can't wait for this weekend!"

"See you tomorrow and I can't wait either," Minami replied.

A week went by and Saturday was approaching fast. Both girls could feel their excitement building...


End file.
